


I've never loved you as much as I do now

by aengstrms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aengstrms/pseuds/aengstrms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Open me" Harry says, smiling so hard that his dimples shows.</p><p>It takes Louis a good two seconds before he realizes what Harry has done. He stops un-wrapping Harry and has to clasp his hands over his mouth in order to not burst into laughter. </p><p>or, Louis and Harry spends the entire month of December together, creating memories that Louis will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've never loved you as much as I do now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was in the mood to write something fluffy for the holidays and this is how it turned out. I decided to include New Years Eve because I wanted a new years kiss (can you blame me?). Anyways, I hope you like it.

It's December 5th and the snow is falling in London. The snowflakes are huge and thick; icy with crystal edges. Harry, who's bundled up in two big sweaters, a massive jacket, his blue favorite beanie and gloves, stretches out his tongue in the air. A snowflake falls on his tongue and it melts in the warmth. Harry tips down his head and looks at Louis with a smile. Louis is smiling too, and he closes the distance between Harry and him in a few strides. 

He's laughing because of how childish Harry behaves in the snow. He doesn't blame him though, christmas is lovely, in every possible way. It'll be even better this year, when he'll be with Harry the whole time. There won't be anyone who can keep them apart. Louis puts his arms around Harry's waist. Their faces are so close their noses are almost touching. Harry's hands comes up to cup Louis' face and it's wonderful. He kisses Louis; gently, with warmth and with tongue. If they were in a movie, fireworks would have been exploding on the sky right now. When they part, Harry's cheeks are rosy red from the cold and Louis has never loved him as much as he does then.

+

It's December 9th and they're sitting in the bath tub together. They're sitting opposite each other and Louis is laughing at Harry having a foam moustache. Harry suddenly wipes the foam from his face and looks at Louis. His eyes are very green, very intense. 

"What is it?" Louis asks.

"Nothing" Harry says and lower his gaze. He looks at his hands for a while before he looks at Louis again, "I just love you so much, I hope you know that?"

Louis blushes. He never knows how to reply to Harry's love declarations that comes every now and then. He looks up at Harry through his eyelashes. 

"I love you too, babe. I love you with everything I've got and a little more."

The intense, serious look disappears. Harry moves towards him, not caring that some of the water splashes over the edge, onto the floor. Louis realizes that he's very close and that there's nothing separating the two of them. He doesn't count the force of water and he knows Harry doesn't either. He looks up at Harry. 

Their lips are crashing inte each other. Their passion is steamy hot, just as the water in the bath tub. Harry presses himself to Louis, eliminating the space between them. Having Harry's naked body on top of him makes Louis hard. He can feel Harry's finger nails digging into his back and it feels good.

"Oh fuck" he breathes between kisses.

Harry moans and Louis can feel him stiffening. They're even closer to each other now, though Louis isn't really sure how that's possible. It feels so right with Harry that he cannot even begin to imagine thinking of someone else. Harry is everything to him.

They spend the rest of the afternoon making love to each other in the bath tub and Louis has never loved Harry as much as he does then.

+

It's December 15th and they're baking. Louis is very concentrated on what he's doing while Harry sits by the table, saying funnny things that makes Louis laugh and mess up whatever he's doing.

They make gingerbreads and Harry decorates two of them; one with green eyes and one with blue eyes. "Look, it's us" he says in his thick accent and it's enough to make Louis teary eyed because Harry's happiness is so genuine and he smiles with his entire face, his dimples showing like crazy. 

When they're making saffron buns, Harry decides to start a flour war. Suddenly they don't care about the kitchen at all, throwing flour all over each other. They don't stop until they're panting and coughing from all the white dust circulating in the air. They take one look at each other before they burst into laughter; they both look like living snowmen. Harry pulls Louis by the waist towards him and kisses him softly.

Harry doesn't taste of flour, surprisingly enough. He tastes like life and joy. Louis can't help but think about what their future together might look like, if they're lucky enough to get one, that is. Louis thinks these thoughts and feels sad because he has never loved Harry as much as he does then.

+

It's December 19th and they're decorating the christmas tree. Louis lets Harry decide what colors their decorations should have and Harry chooses silver and gold. Louis is now gladly decorating the tree with little golden christmas tree balls. It's a tiny tree but it's theirs and it makes Louis beam with pride whenever he looks at it. Harry, on the the other hand, is busy with tying glitter around his curly hair. He enlaces it several times and when he's done he looks up at Louis for validification. 

Louis laughs and shakes his head, while mumbling "you're a dork, Harry." He bends down to pick up more christmas tree balls out of a box that's on the floor but stops when he feels Harry's hands on his hips. He straightens up and Harry moves closer to him. He starts kissing Louis' cheek, then continuing down his neck, pressing a little harder with each kiss.

The last one turns into a hickey, which Harry seems very proud of. "So the other guys understands that I want you for myself" he says.

Louis laughs and turns around a little, so he can kiss Harry on the lips. His left hand is in Harry's hair, the right one on top of Harry's on his waist. Harry presses his cheek to Louis' and Louis has never loved Harry as much as he does then. 

+

It's December 21st and Harry has locked himself into their bedroom. He's wrapping Louis' presents and it seems to be taking him forever. Louis can hear him singing to himself and the sound of Harry's voice melts his heart with joy. That boys is the most childish person Louis knows but it's what makes him Harry. And Louis loves him for that.

After nearly three hours of being locked away, Harry comes out into the living room. He's wrapped up from head to toe in wrapping paper and it's mystery to Louis how he's managed to do it all by myself. There isn't a single inch from his neck down that is visible from under the paper. 

"Open me" Harry says, smiling so hard that his dimples shows.

It takes Louis a good two seconds before he realizes what Harry has done. He stops un-wrapping Harry and has to clasp his hands over his mouth in order to not burst into laughter. Harry has wrapped himself, naked, for Louis. Louis looks at him, lovingly, before he continues. When he stands there, naked, in front of Louis, Louis' face hurts from smiling, and he has never loved Harry as much as he does then.

+

It's December 24th and the entire day is a blur. Louis and Harry spends it with both of their families and they're beaming with pride when they get to show how great they are together. They kiss each other a lot and everyone thinks they're adorable. Louis thinks so too and when they go to bed late that night, he falls asleep in Harry's arms thinking that he's never loved this boy as much as he does then.

+

It's December 25th and they are like five year old kids in a candy store when they open their christmas gifts in the morning. Harry tears the paper apart and is amazed by every single thing he gets. Louis takes it a bit more slow because he loves watching Harry being all excited over a new pair of socks that has bananas on them. It's so typical Harry to get so excited over such a thing and Louis has never loved him as much as he does then.

+

It's December 31st and the clock is ticking. Harry and Louis has invited all of their friends to their London flat and the crowd has gathered out on the balcony to watch the fireworks mark the end of this year and the start of the next. Everyone is chatting excitedly while shivering in the December cold. Harry has his arms around Louis' waist and they're both a little drunk. Louis doesn't mind though, they're both quite funny to be around when they're drunk, or so he's been told. He catches Harry gazing at him with warmth in his eyes. Louis smiles.

"I love you Harry" he says and kisses Harry.

The fireworks goes of the moment their lips collide and it's like they're in a movie. Everyone around them cheers and wishes each other a happy new year. Harry and Louis parts and bumps foreheads. Louis looks up at Harry.

"Happy new year, babe" he says.

"Happy new year Lou" Harry replies. He smirks and adds, "I don't think I've loved you as much as I do now, I hope we get a thousand more of these nights."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Merry christmas and happy new year to everyone. Please don't forget to share your opinions with me, both kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
